


Shots Fired

by roseymama



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseymama/pseuds/roseymama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scooping her head into someone’s crotch is not how Katniss envisioned spending her time tonight. </p><p>Rated T for suggestive scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompts in Panem Round 8 Day 3. Characters belong to Suzanne Collins.
> 
> Thanks to HPfanonezillion for pre-reading.

It was a pretty slow night at The Arena and Finnick’s friend tending the bar, Cinna, wanted to make flaming dragons desperately. So he convinced Katniss to buy them for her buddy. Her opening offering of a shot on fire had inspired a couple other friends, but the party was quickly losing steam as people lamented their inabilities to join in the fun. Birthdays were more fun when people were doing shots.

Finnick’s birthday landed on a Tuesday this year, and while most of his friends could come out to celebrate, a few mentioned not being able to do shots for various reasons. Chaff had class the next day, Haymitch embarrassingly admitted that he could only really drink at home these days after his DWI, and Annie hated alcohol. Yet everyone still wanted to buy the birthday boy a shot. And tradition clearly stated that one getting shots bought on their behalf cannot take that shot alone. Offering to be the designated drinker was not Katniss’ best idea.

Katniss was already halfway through a long island iced tea before she volunteered to save Finnick’s celebration. They were only a couple shots, how bad could it be? Katniss may be the baby of the group, but her tolerance was decent. Plus, she sat down next to Peeta. Sweet, charming, sturdy Peeta. Even if she got totally hammered he would look out for her. They already had a tradition of drunkenly flirting in the back of Effie’s car whenever she drove them back to their shared apartment complex from the bars. She imagined that being drunker earlier in the night might make for some bar booth cuddling, but that didn’t sound too bad. Not bad at all.

Katniss didn’t realize how quickly partying with Finnick’s friends could get out of hand. It started when Chaff ordered a pair of red headed sluts. Everyone else at the table laughed loudly and started winking and elbowing each other. Katniss couldn’t help but blush uncomfortably, and she hoped no one noticed. Unfortunately, Johanna Mason was practically a vampire for social discomfort and she fully intended to bleed Katniss dry. So, of course, the next shot on the docket was a buttery nipple. With an overabundance of suggestive talk on the side.

Katniss quickly took the shot and retreated to her place next to Peeta. They were having a nice conversation, a little apart from the group when Johanna yelled Katniss’ name again. It was time for another shot and Katniss’ designated drinking was needed.

Finnick had some bawdy friends, but she never thought quiet, docile Annie had a lewd bone in her body. Katniss was sorely disappointed as the willowy girl swayed her hips and wagged her eyebrows at the hoots and hollers she met as she carried the shots she selected back towards the table. The wicked glint in Johanna’s eye told Katniss this was going to be an exhaustingly shamefully named shot. Katniss was cataloging all the choices she could have made differently to not be in this position now.

“Don’t worry, that one is tasty.”

Katniss almost jumped when she realized she’d been pressing her back into Peeta’s side. Somehow they’ve been pressed closely together and she didn’t even know it. Katniss is suddenly desperate to focus and take stock of what is happening right here, right now. She looked up into his face, hoping for some sympathy, but he seemed thoroughly amused at her predicament. “What’s this one called? I’m not sure I’ve got enough liquid courage to keep drinking these things.”

Peeta’s reply was cut off when Annie finally sets the two whipped cream topped shots in front of Katniss and Finnick. Then Effie said something about the proper way to take the shots, and as far as Katniss was concerned this party had turned into a fate worse than death.

She’s about to stand up and make a break for it, when Peeta’s arm slid around her shoulders. “I’ll help with this if you need me to,” he shyly said to her, “but if you leave in a huff now, it’ll just make things worse later.”

At first she thought it might be a temporary group insanity, but quickly decided to take Peeta up on whatever help he was offering when Johanna’s brassy voice started to scream the chant, “BLOW JOBS! BLOW JOBS!”

Apparently there were only two acceptable ways to take one of these blow job shots. Since Finnick is a guy, he was to take his shot from a woman’s cleavage. While Katniss was glad that she doesn’t have to admit in front of the group that no shot glass would safely reside between her modestly sized breasts, she was still scandalized by having to watch Finnick’s coppery head dip into Annie’s shirt.

It felt like all eyes in the bar swung to Katniss as Finnick placed the empty shot glass on the table. She felt Peeta’s hips pushing her towards the edge of the booth. Unsure if he was messing with her too, Katniss glared at Peeta as she asked him what he was doing with a tense hiss.

A warm blush had joined the shy smile on his face as he replied, “I’ll need to sit on the end.”

Johanna was still chanting, albeit a little quieter, as Katniss slid out of the booth and Peeta sat on the edge of the bench. He was taking great care in his positioning when Effie appeared over Katniss’ shoulder to talk her through how to do the shot.

Katniss couldn’t help but give Annie a look of shocked horror as she found out how women are supposed to take the blow job shot. Effie’s insistence on propriety and protocol sounded truly bizarre when she was talking about mimicking sex acts. Scooping her head into someone’s crotch is not how Katniss envisioned spending her time tonight. Now that the night has come to this, though, she started to wonder if it’s only the beginning.

As she leaned down to position herself, the force of the alcohol in her system had her unsteady. Peeta was there, always there, to help keep her from falling. He encouragingly squeezed her hand and she lined up her face to the shot between his legs. Her other hand somehow found Peeta’s thigh rather than the edge of the seat. She’s not complaining.

Of course Peeta was right, and the shot tasted heavenly. She looked up into his eyes as it slid down her throat. The muscles under her hand tensed as her grip unconsciously tightened. Peeta plucked the shot glass out of Katniss’ mouth and delicately places it back on the table.

They were still holding hands when Katniss scrambled back into the booth. It was as if they were both under a spell. Peeta cleared his throat a little and said, “I really want to tell you a joke now, but I don’t think you’ll laugh.”

Katniss sighed and let out a breathy chuckle. “You underestimate how drunk I am right now. Besides, I doubt you realize how much I like you.”

Peeta was stunned by her candor. Katniss must be more drunk than he thought. Maybe drunk enough that even if the joke fell flat she might not remember it next time they hang out.

“Oh my goodness, did I just say that I like you? I hope I don’t forget so I don’t act stupid next time we hang out. Cat’s out of the bag.” Katniss started nervously giggling at her own unintended pun.

Feeling bolder, Peeta leaned into Katniss’ ear and whispered, “Since we’ve already had the blow job, perhaps I should get you a screaming orgasm next.” He pulls back to take in her face as she gasps. Then, with a wink he adds, “But I’d rather do that back at my place. Maybe a rain check? Start out a little more sober?”

“That sounds great, really it does,” Katniss replied with a fearlessness she couldn’t explain. “We’ll have to do it right, though. Start out with buttery nipples, and move on to blow jobs, and finish up with the screaming orgasms.”

“Well Miss Everdeen, I like your date plans. Is your Friday open?” Peeta knew exactly what he was doing. While Katniss didn’t normally flirt so openly with him, her reservations were definitely being outweighed as she gazed into his eyes in the dim bar light.

Katniss pulled out her phone and texted Peeta about what, exactly, would be open on Friday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr. I'm roseymama.


End file.
